


Sunshine

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael indulges Fiona's whims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Burn Notice Kink Meme,](http://burnkink.livejournal.com/717.html) prompt, Michael/Fiona public sex. Thank you to Amber for betaing this!

A wonderful night, leading into a beautiful morning. Michael climbed out of the shower and padded into the room, donning his robe as he stared at Fiona lounging on the balcony, outlined by the sunrise.

She rested against the padded deck chair, her eyes closed, the top of her white robe rucked and folded down, her eyes closed and her head tilted back. From Michael’s vantage point, he could see the pale upper curve of her breast, the length of her tanned legs, and the promising slickness of her lips as she sipped from a glass of champagne.

“Pluck you a grape?” he asked, emerging onto the balcony.

“Mm,” Fiona sighed, adjusting her sunglasses. “Peel me a banana.”

His eyebrows arched as she reached over and unbelted his robe. “Fi?” But Michael’s voice died on a choked moan as she ran her fingers over his bare thighs and the ridges of his abdomen.

“So tense.” She kissed his belly, her fingers slipping around his waist and teasing upward over his back as her mouth slipped lower and lower on his body. She slipped her hand over his hips and wrapped her palm around the girth of his shaft, giving it a series of slow, rhythmic tugs and then bringing her tongue into play. Licking the circumference of the head of his growing erection, Fi then slid her tongue down along the length.

Michael’s fists bunched against his sides, and she laughed when she noticed it, grabbing his right hand and placing it against the back of her head. Working his cock with both hands and her eager mouth, Fiona deliberately leaned back to look into his eyes.

Michael closed his eyes, the detached tone of his inner monologue taking over as his hips bucked into her suction, the opposite of his inner voice:

 _When you’ve been with a woman like Fiona for as long as I have, sometimes it’s best to indulge her whims and go with the flow. Otherwise you could find yourself being tossed over the side of a balcony on an otherwise-good morning._  
As great as she was and as good as this felt, the exposure involved in the act made him nervous. She didn’t give a damn if their enemies were watching, but Michael felt vulnerable with the exposure. “Fiona,” he grunted, as the persistent work of her tongue and lips conspired to make him lose it. He blindly groped the softness of her breasts beneath the robe to find her skin slick with sweat and completely bare. “Anyone could see…”

She lowered her sunglasses and grinned at him. “If I gave a single bloody toss, I wouldn’t be sucking you off in the middle of downtown Miami,” she reminded him. As predicted. Michael gritted his teeth, the promise of an orgasm nipping at his spine. He tugged at Fi’s shoulder until she pulled off his cock – smiling, she worked the length of his staff with both hands smoothly. “You taste so good. “

Michael felt himself twitch in Fi’s grip and seized her shoulders, shoving her firmly backward. His prick bobbed upward, and a bolt of longing raced through him at the hungry look Fi gave his body. “Get up, and stand by the balcony,” he ordered. To his surprise, she quickly obeyed. Leaving the robe behind, she was utterly naked and almost entirely bronze-skinned in the sunlight, the exception being her breasts . Michael pulled her backward against his body, giving her a brief kiss. “Turn around and spread your legs.”

She followed his request on a groan, leaning back into his chest. He knew she praised roughness over his tendency toward sophisticated foreplay, and so he handled her breasts firmly, squeezing the tender flesh, pulling roughly at the tips and pinching them harder than he normally would dare. Fiona made a throaty sound and rocked backward against his erection, sliding it rhythmically against the heat of her sex.

Michael deliberately pulled backward again, palming her body greedily. His right hand slid between her legs and dipped into her sex, and his left smacked her soundly on the ass.

As she always did when he spanked her, Fi let out a squawk and arched her back; she wasn’t into the sort of domination games, but she wasn’t entirely adverse to them, especially when she was turned on. Buffeted between his hands and his sex, she rocked against all three implementations of pleasure.

Michael’s mouth rested by her earlobe, his chin bowed to her shoulder. “Do you like the idea of them watching us?” he purred in her ear, thrusting his fingers faster. Below their room was a large and busy pool with a dozen chairs, and beyond that a busy freeway with a long stoplight. There were plenty of people up and milling around, even at this early hour. “All of them wish they had someone like you to touch.” Fiona growled like a tigress, wrapping her arm around his neck.

“Shut up,” she requested, and he started working her clit with his other thumb, fucking her roughly with his fingers.

“Why?”

“You made me visualize Sam down there toasting us with a beer!” But the idea had made her wet, Michael could feel the difference, and he kissed her in praise, tenderly. She groaned and looked back at him. “Must you get sweet on me now, McBride?”

He jabbed her with his fingers for using his old cover name out loud, and she arched her back, leaving a trail of her own desire to drip down his wrist. Fi let out a gasping moan and started riding his hand, clutching the railing, her neck arched backward. Michael craned his neck around to bite her bottom lip.

“Fuck me,” she murmured, biting his lip between utterances. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me.”

“No. I want to watch you come like this.”

“Michael…” her thighs clamped down on the hands between her legs and she swiveled her hips against his touch. Michael pinched her clit and she bucked, panting, her eyes wild. “Come for the people, Fiona. They’re waiting for you to lose it.”

Fiona cried out, her eyes squeezing shut, and rolled her hips. Michael responded by working her clit diligently, his fingers moving with hard, sharp bursts of friction. Fiona’s muscles tightened and tightened until they finally spasmed and, hunching forward, she made a keening sound, her shoulders hitching and her muscles strongly clasping and unclasping around his fingers.

Before he could savor his victory, Fi reached backward and between them for his cock. “In. Now.”

Michael obliged her, pulling one leg onto the balcony railing, spreading Fi completely open for his cock. She let out an animalistic groan of satisfaction as he penetrated her, then rocked her hips backward into his thrust. Michael grabbed her hips and began plunging upward into her sex, making Fiona ride him, controlling all of the action with his hold on her. Fiona wailed and groaned and grew impossibly wetter, her hair fanned out in the breeze as she lunged up and down, her lips halfway parted, carnal pain written on her face.

“Fuck,” she chorused as he drove into her, and Michael knew her tits were jiggling above the barrier of the concrete hand rest, that her face screamed of carnal promise, that the noises they made were unmistakably lusty and that anyone who dared to look upward would get a birds-eye view of his cock ramming into her hot slit again and again. He joined her in abandonment and slammed his hips against hers. Fi pinched her own nipples while Michael rubbed her clit as quickly as he could, matching his thrusts. They kissed desperately, passionately.

After that blowjob, Michael was beyond primed, so when Fi gave her second orgasmic squeak of the day he almost immediately followed her over the edge, coming in a hot, explosive volley as deeply inside of her as he could manage. His last conscious thought was of Fiona, surrounded by the scent of the sea and the warm breeze, the sunlight painting her skin.

Groaning softly, Michael pulled back to take a look at his lover. Fi lay spread against the railing, her eyes half-closed, her sex dripping with his come and her eyes tightly closed. After a long time, she pulled her leg down, squeezing her legs together with a satisfied moan.

“Do you think anyone saw us?” she asked, her tone challenging of him and near to mocking.

Michael smiled in response, kissing the back of her neck. “Did you care?” He handed her the robe and wrapped an arm around her shoulder

“Not a bit,” Fiona responded, and they sleepily headed into the motel room.

And promptly whipped around as, in the intersection beside their very expensive, very fancy motel, a trucker blew his horn and gave them both a thumbs up.


End file.
